A Tag
by Okumura Lin
Summary: "Membahagiakanmu...adalah suatu kewajiban untukku..." (Bad at Summary) Please Review, minna-san!


"_Membahagiakanmu, adalah suatu kewajiban untukku..."_

* * *

**LinLinOrange present**

**A Tag**

**a**** Guilty Crown/****ギルティクラウン****fanfiction**

**Pairing : ****Tsugumi**** x ****Daryl Yan**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : "M****embahagiakanmu, adalah suatu kewajiban untukku..." ****(Bad at Summary!)**

**Disclimer : ****Guilty Crown**** Hiroyuki Yoshino**** and Production I.G, This Story © Me**

**Warning : abal, jelek, cacad, OOT, OOC, Typos (semoga gx ada), ****Tragedy gagal, Angstnya gagal juga, Romancenya juga gagal****, ****bahasa mix : gaul dan formal, ****alurnya kecepetan, ****dan**** masih banyak lagi sampai saya tak bisa menyebutkan.**

**Check This Out ^^ I hope you like it!**

**Tak ada keuntungan materil yang saya ambil dari fic ini. Fic ini hanyalah sebagai pelampiasan dari ide-ide saya yang sangat menggunung.**

**HighSchool!AU, Normal!AU (setelah kejadian di Guilty Crown)**

* * *

**KRING! KRING! KRI—**

"Arghh.. berisik...HOAAMM..."

Seorang pria berambut _yellowblonde_ menguap lebar sambil mematikan weker dikamarnya. Dengan malas-malasan, dia turun dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, dia memakai seragam sekolah Tennōzu First High School. Dia juga memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu hitam. Tak lupa dia membawa tas sekolahnya.

Tapi, sebelum itu, dia memperhatikan dinding-dinding kamarnya. Dia tersenyum dan langsung berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Disepanjang perjalanan, dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu gerbong kereta sambil melihat kota Tokyo. Dia juga menyumpal telinganya dengan_ wireless earphone_ yang ter_-connect_ dengan _handphone_-nya. Sesekali matanya terpejam, namun dia kembali membuka matanya dan sesekali mengusapnya. Pantas saja dia masih mengantuk. Semalam, dia bermain musik untuk memenuhi tugas guru musiknya. Dia baru tidur jam 2 pagi dan jam setelah 7 pagi sudah harus bangun.

Tak terasa, dia sudah sampai di stasiun. Lalu, dia beranjak turun dan berjalan kaki kesekolahnya. Di perjalanan, dia melihat banyak orang yang beraktivitas. Dia mengingat kejadian dimana daerah ini menjadi tempat yang rusak parah. Dia menyesal ketika dia menuruti perintah ayahnya. Dia baru sadar, bahwa dia telah diperalat dan dibodohi oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dia melihat gerbang besar didepan sekolahnya.

Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang menyulitkan."

Pemuda ini lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sekolah. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya, yaitu kelas 2-A. Dengan masih setia mengenakan _earphone_-nya, dia mengeser pintu kelas dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang keras. Beberapa orang ada yang menoleh, ada juga yang masih sibuk.

"_Ohayou, _Daryl," sapa Tamadate Souta yang sedang bermain dengan _handphone_-nya.

"_Ohayou, _Daryl..." Kali ini suara Ouma Shu yang menyapa. Ya, semenjak kejadian itu, Shu kehilangan kemampuan penglihatannya. Dia sekarang juga memakai tangan besi dan selalu membawa tongkat untuk menuntunnya.

"_Ohayou mo, minna-san..._" Daryl hanya menjawab seadanya dan berjalan ke mejanya yang berada dipaling pojok sebelah kiri.

Ya, dialah Daryl Yan. Mantan pilot _Endlave_ dari GHQ. Bisa juga dibilang dia adalah (bekas) Lieutenant GHQ. Sekarang, dia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah dan musik.

"Heee~ Tumben _Master _Judes kita gak lebay kayak biasanya~ Kenapa nih, Judes~?" Tsugumi yang notabennya duduk disebelah kanan Daryl, menggodanya.

Kalian masih ingat dengan Tsugumi 'kan? Ya, dia adalah _hacker_ dari Pengurus Pemakaman. Namun, Pengurus Pemakaman sekarang sudah dibubarkan. Dan akhirnya, mereka menjalani kehidupan layaknya rakyat biasa.

"Diem lo, cebol."

Daryl melepas _earphone_-nya dan memasukkan ke laci mejanya. Kepalanya merasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut, akibat kurang tidur. Wajah Daryl juga menjadi pucat. Dan bodohnya, dia memang belum sarapan dan lupa membawa uang ke kantin. Dan parahnya lagi, dia memiliki penyakit _maag _jika telat atau tidak makan tepat waktu. Lengkap sudah kesialan Daryl hari ini.

Sedangkan, Shu ditemani oleh Shinomiya Ayase. Mereka hanyalah sahabat dekat, namun mereka juga saling melengkapi. Shu sebagai kaki untuk Ayase dan Ayase sebagai mata untuk Shu.

Sedari tadi, Tsugumi memperhatikan Daryl yang sudah tertidur. Untung kelas dimulai 10 menit lagi. Diam-diam, Tsugumi berjalan ke meja Daryl dan memperhatikannya tidur.

_'Wajahnya imut kalau lagi tidur... Sangat tenang...' _batin Tsugumi.

**Sono me wa tagai wo mitomeru tame**

**Sono koe wa omoi wo tsutaeru tame**

**Sono te wa daiji na hito to tsunagu, tame ni aru**

"Apa-apaan itu belnya?!" Murid-murid langsung ber-_koor_ ria.

**{ A Tag }**

"Ngghh..." Terdengar suara erangan pria.

Daryl membuka kedua iris _violet_-nya. Dia bisa mencium bau obat-obatan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadaran yang maksimal.

Daryl merasakan ada helaian rambut disebelahnya. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Tsugumi sedang tertidur pulas. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan.

_'Gue ada di UKS ya...' _batinnya.

Daryl memperhatikan wajah Tsugumi yang damai. Tangannya reflek bergerak dan mengelus surai _dark-purple_ itu. Tsugumi bergeliat sebentar dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Ngh...Daryl..." Dia membenarkan posisinya.

"Ngapain lo disini, cebol? Kok, gue ada di UKS?" Daryl memberi pertanyaan beruntun.

"Ohh...itu...gue nemenin lo disini. Dan tadi, lo tertidur pulas bener dikelas. Wajah lo pucat dan badan lo juga panas. Guru lalu menyuruh gue sama si Souta buat bawa lo ke UKS. Lalu gue bilang ke Souta, supaya dia balik aja kekelas. Gue pengen dia ngejer nilainya yang selalu ketinggalan," jelas Tsugumi panjang x lebar x tinggi(?).

"_Souka..._" Daryl bergumam.

"Lo kenapa sih? Biasanya lo yang heboh sama Yahiro dikelas. Kenapa lesu?" Tsugumi kembali bertanya.

_'Tumben peduli sama gue..._' Daryl membatin sambil memperhatikan Tsugumi.

"Gak apa-apa...cuma kurang tidur aja..." jawab Daryl sambil turun dari ranjang.

"Mau kema—"

**Chu~**

"Makasih, cebol..." Daryl mengecup kening Tsugumi sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tsugumi terbengong sebentar. Sepertinya, gadis ini sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencerna perlakuan Daryl. Memang, ada sedikit kendala di otaknya. Makanya, dia selalu dikatai 'Tsugumi si otak LoLa' a.k.a _Loading _Lama.

"DARYYYLLL!"

Dan akhirnya, wajah Tsugumi memerah sempurna.

* * *

"Oi, jutek!" Tsugumi memanggil Daryl yang sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Gue gak jutek, cebol," balas Daryl sengit.

"Gue juga gak cebol, kale. Um...Mau pulang bareng?" Tsugumi lalu menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Daryl.

"Boleh-boleh aja... Mumpung kita juga searah." Daryl menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan berjalan pulang dengan Tsugumi.

Daryl kembali merasakan kepalanya pusing dan matanya buram. Tsugumi lalu bertanya apakah Daryl baik-baik saja dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukkan.

"Ah, kita pisah disini... Sam—"

"Gue antar lo nyampe rumah." Daryl menyela perkataan Tsugumi. Memang tidak sopan sih, namun memang kelakuannya begitu.

"Tapi—"

"Gak usah ngebantah." Daryl lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Tsugumi dan berjalan ke rumah gadis itu.

_'Gue memiliki firasat buruk nih...' _batin Daryl.

**Tang! Tang! Tang!**

Bunyi nyaring dari pipa-pipa besi yang beradu kasar dapat terdengar oleh Daryl dan Tsugumi. Daryl langsung saja melindungi Tsugumi dari balik punggungnya. Daryl melihat berandalan yang membawa pipa-pipa besi.

Daryl tahu, bahwa berandalan itu memang menguasai daerah di dekat rumah mereka. Dan kali ini, dia akan dipalaki habis-habisan.

"Lo pergi aja, setelah gue kasih aba-aba," bisik Daryl yang bisa didengar sebagai perintah.

"Tapi, Dar—"

Daryl menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya. Memang, saat ini sudah mendekati musim dingin. Jadi, anak-anak sekolah semua memakai baju berlengan panjang. Para preman itu—yang sepertinya berjumlah 4 orang—berjalan mendekati Daryl dan siap menghajarnya. Untung, Daryl pemegang sabuk hitam dari umurnya 14 tahun.

"HEYAA!" Para preman itu berteriak sambil berlari menerjang Daryl.

"Sekarang lo pergi!" Daryl memberi perintah dan Tsugumi langsung berlari meninggalkan Daryl.

Tanpa Tsugumi tahu, Daryl kewalahan untuk menghajar mereka berempat. Sempat di daerah perut, punggung, bahkan kepala, terkena pukulan besi itu. Wajahnya sudah memar-memar dan penuh darah. Bahkan kepalanya saja sampai mengeluarkan darah. Tak lama, Daryl merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dan, hal terakhir yang ia dengar hanyalah suara _sirine_ polisi dan mobil ambulans yang mendekat.

**{ A Tag }**

"U-Ukh..." Daryl membuka matanya dengan susah payah.

Dia mencium bau yang tidak asing. Dia dikejutkan dengan teriakan seorang laki-laki yang memanggil dokter. Daryl lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan dia menemukan teman-temannya yang berwajah bahagia. Dia merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut akibat hantaman pipa.

"Untung lo udah sadar, Daryl..." Ayase menghela nafas lega.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Sang ketua kelas—Kanon—bertanya. Daryl hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang dan memeriksanya. Dokter tersebut tersenyum lega, namun masih ada sedikit kesedihan disana.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin kepalanya masih agak sakit karena terpukul benda keras. Saya usahakan, dia akan pulang secepatnya. Dia harus minum obat dengan rutin, agar sakitnya cepat hilang." Dokter itu menjelaskan.

"_Yokatta..._" Semuanya (min Daryl) berucap lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya permisi." Dokter itu kembali tersenyum, membungkuk, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah Daryl, lo gak kenapa-napa..." Yahiro tersenyum lega dan memandangi Daryl yang meringkup menjadi sohib—alias sahabat sehidup semati.

"Luka begini mah, masih gak apa-apa... Lagian gue—"

**BRAKK!**

"DAARRRYYLL!"

Perkataan Daryl terpotong saat seorang perempuan langsung mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"LO GAK APA-APA KAN?!" Ya, gadis itu—Tsugumi, sedang berteriak dengan tidak wolesnya.

"Gue gak apa-apa, cebol." Daryl mendengus kesal, karena Tsugumi seenak jidat masuk kamarnya.

"Aduh, aku pulang dulu ya... Ada urusan diapartment..." ucap Shu lalu beranjak pergi. Sebenarnya, dia bermaksud meninggalkan Tsugumi dan Daryl berdua.

"Aku juga pulang ya, aku masih ada rapat sama OSIS disekolah/Gue balik dulu ye, ada rapat OSIS." Kini giliran Yahiro, Kanon, dan Ayase yang pergi.

"Daryl, gue balik juga ya. Cepet sembuh deh," ucap Souta sambil menepuk pundak Daryl dan meninggalkannya.

Sekarang, tinggal Daryl berdua saja dengan Tsugumi. Tsugumi terus menunduk dan sedang duduk di kursi disebelah ranjang Daryl.

"Dar...gue...mau minta maaf sama lo..."

"Ngapain minta maaf, cebol? Lo gak salah kok," jawab Daryl enteng.

"G-gara-gara gue, lo jadi gini 'kan..." Tampak dari raut wajah, Tsugumi nampak menyesal.

"Udah lah, gue gak apa-apa deh." Daryl berusaha meyakinkan Tsugumi.

"Tapi, gue gak terlalu suka suasana rumah sakit." Daryl kembali membuka suara.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Takut kena kuman gue...Hiiiii~"

"DASAR MYSOPHOBIA AKUT!"

"Hahaha~"

**{ A Tag }**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Daryl sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Meski perban masih meliliti kepalanya. Sebenarnya, Daryl ingin nembak Tsugumi. Daryl memang sudah menyukai Tsugumi sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Namun, Daryl meragukan perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya.

Kali ini, Daryl sedang berada ditempat kesayangannya, atap sekolah. Dia sering menghabiskan waktu sendiri dan memakan jajanan yang ia beli di kantin. Daryl kembali mendengarkan musiknya dan bernyanyi pelan.

**Cklek...**

Tanpa dia sadari, ada seseorang yang masuk ke sana. Orang itu mengendap-endap dan memukul punggung Daryl.

"DOORR!"

"! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Daryl keselek rotinya sendiri. Dia menengok dan mendapati Tsugumi sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Daryl langsung saja mengambil botol minumnya dan menegak isinya.

**Twitch!**

Pertigaan lalu muncul dijidat Daryl. Tsugumi lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari.

"Kejar gue!"

"Balik lo!"

Daryl langsung berlari mengejar Tsugumi. Tsugumi lalu berlari sambil mundur. Tanpa dia sadari, dibelakangnya ada sebuah batu yang lumayan besar. Dan—

**BRUK!**

"Awh! _Ittai..._"

—akhirnya Tsugumi terjatuh dengan bokong dan siku tangan mendarat duluan. Untung bukan kepalanya duluan. Daryl cepat menghampiri Tsugumi.

"Lo gak apa-apa?"

"Gak apa-apa...cuma sakit aja..."

Tanpa di duga-duga, Daryl mengambil tangan Tsugumi. Daryl memperhatikan sikunya, lalu membersihkan pasir dengan _tissue_. Daryl lalu menjilati luka Tsugumi dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Daryl menyeringai tipis saat melihat wajah meronanya. Daryl lalu mendekati Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi...G-Gue suka sama lo...Gue c-cin-ta sama lo...L-Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?" Daryl berucap sedikit tergagap dan wajahnya kini semerah cabai.

"I-i-itu...g-gue...m-mau kok..."

Tsugumi langsung memeluk Daryl untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Daryl langsung tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukannya.

"Boleh, gu—aku cium kamu?" Daryl memutuskan untuk berhenti memakai 'gue-lo' lagi. Sontak wajah Tsugumi memerah dan dia mengangguk.

Daryl mendekatkan wajahnya dan Tsugumi reflek menutup matanya. Tak lama, jarak mereka berdua 'pun terhapus oleh ciuman lembut.

"Membahagiakanmu...adalah kewajiban untukku..."

* * *

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap wali kelas 2-A.

"_Watashi wa Shirou Emiya_. Saya pindahan dari Kyoto, _yoroshiku minna-san_. Ku harap kalian mau berteman denganku dan mohon bantuannya." Anak itu—Emiya, membungkukkan badannya.

"Kamu bisa duduk didepan Tamadate Souta, Souta-_kun_ angkat tanganmu."

Souta lalu mengangkat tangannya dan Emiya berjalan kebangkunya. Mata Emiya memperhatikan Tsugumi dan Daryl menyadarinya. Daryl menatap Emiya dengan _death-glare_ andalannya. Pagi ini adalah pelajaran Biologi yang harusnya Daryl bersemangat. Tapi, karena ada anak baru itu, Daryl menjadi tidak konsen sama sekali.

**Sono me wa tagai wo mitomeru tame**

**Sono koe wa omoi wo tsutaeru tame**

**Sono te wa daiji na hito to tsunagu, tame ni aru**

"BELNYA!" Serentak anak-anak murid disitu (min Emiya) membuat emot seperti ini Щ(OДOЩ).

Emiya tidak mengerti dan hanya diam saja. Dan pada akhirnya, meja Emiya dikerumuni oleh para gadis-gadis yang bertanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan _absurd_. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, hal yang disukai, warna yang disukai, sampai gaya tidurnya.

Emiya mencueki mereka dan menghampiri meja Tsugumi. Emiya lalu menepuk pundak Tsugumi.

"Aku Shirou Emiya, panggil aja Emiya. Kamu?"

"Aku Tsugumi, salam kenal."

"Um, bisa tolong anterin aku ke kantin gak? Aku gak tau letak kantin dimana..."

"Boleh aja sih. Tunggu ya..." Tsugumi berjalan ke meja Daryl dan berkata bahwa dia akan mengantar Emiya ke kantin. Daryl hanya menggangguk karena dia sedang sakit.

"Ayo, Emiya-_san_."

"Ah, gak usah pake embel-embel –_san_. Cukup Emiya aja, Tsugumi."

"_Ha'i_."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kantin. Tsugumi juga menjelaskan letak ruangan-ruangan apa saja yang ada di koridor lantai 2 ini. Tsugumi sesekali tertawa bersama dengan Emiya. Tanpa dia tahu, bahwa Emiya memiliki dendam terhadap Daryl.

**{ A Tag }**

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan dia tidak menemukan Tsugumi. Katanya sih, Tsugumi mau ke perpustakaan, setelah dicari keberadaannya nihil. Daryl bersama Shu sedang berdiri didalam kelas. Katanya sih, ada yang mau dibicarakan oleh Shu.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Tentang anak baru itu. Shirou Emiya." Shu menjelaskan dengan raut wajah datar.

"Memang, anak baru itu kenapa?" Daryl bertanya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu...membunuh ayahnya. Mungkin, dia menaruh dendam terhadapmu dan juga terhadapku."

"Makanya, aku merasa nama itu familiar..." gumam Daryl.

"Sebentar ya, Shu." Daryl mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan menghubungi Tsugumi.

'_Hallo?'_

"Kau ada dimana?"

'_Aku ada dirumah, Emiya mengantarkanku.'_

"Baiklah..." ucap Daryl menahan amarah dan memutuskan sambungan.

"Dia ada dimana, Daryl?" tanya Shu.

"Dia sudah ada dirumahnya."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Langit sudah mau gelap." Shu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan diikuti oleh Daryl.

"Tsugumi, berhentilah bersama Emiya. Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa? Dia temanku kok. Tidak ada masalah kan kalau aku jalan sama dia? Kau saja selalu jalan dengan Yahiro dan mencuekkan aku. Hampir setiap hari kalian pergi dan meninggalkan aku."

"Itu tidak benar! Emiya itu orang jahat. Aku saja tidak menyukainya saat dia masuk dan Yahiro itu adalah temanku."

"Tidak, dia orang yang baik 'kok! Dia saja mengajakku jalan-jalan dan membelikanku barang mahal! Dan Emiya juga temanku!"

"Cih, jadi kau lebih memilihnya dibandingkan aku?"

"Aku dan dia hanyalah berteman! Sudah, kalau begini terus, sekarang kita putus!"

**DEGH! DEGH! DEGH! DEGH!**

Tsugumi berlari ke jalan raya yang tidak terlalu padat. Daryl berlari mengejar gadis itu. Daryl melihat ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi mau menabrak Tsugumi. Daryl langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"AWAS, TSUGUMI!"

**BRUK! CKITT! BRUK!**

Dan pandangan pemuda itu menggelap.

**{ A Tag }**

"Kemungkinan dirinya untuk selamat memang kecil. Namun, setelah menjalani operasi kecil—karena kepalanya bocor—dia sudah lebih baik."

Teman-teman Daryl menghela nafas lega karena Daryl masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Namun..."

"Namun?" Mereka berkata serempak.

"Mungkin, anggota-anggota tubuhnya akan melumpuh. Karena kebocoran otaknya sudah terlalu parah."

"A-APA?!"

"K-kami boleh menjenguknya kan?!"

"Tentu, sekarang dia sudah berada diruangannya no 104."

Mereka membungkuk pada dokter dan langsung pergi ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Setelah mereka membuka pintu perlahan. Mereka sangat cemas dengan keadaan Daryl, apalagi Tsugumi. Dia lah yang paling sedih dari antara mereka. Kepala Daryl diperban dengan tebal, tangan dan kakinya semua luka-luka.

Tsugumi lalu berjalan dan mendekati Daryl.

"I-Ini semua...s-sa-salahku..."

Tsugumi tak dapat membendung air matanya kembali. Gadis itu menangis sesegukkan sambil menggenggam tangan Daryl yang pucat. 20 menit kemudian, Tsugumi merasakan gerakan kecil ditangannya. Dia langsung memanggil teman-temannya.

"Ngh..." Daryl merasa tidak asing dengan keadaan ini.

"Daryl sudah sadar!"

"A-Awh..." Pemuda _mysophobia_ ini merintih sakit akibat kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Daryl..." Tsugumi langsung memeluk tubuh Daryl.

"Maaf...T-Tsu...gumi..." Daryl mengelus punggung Tsugumi sebisanya. Kaki Daryl serasa mati rasa dan dia tak bisa kemana-mana. Begitu 'pun dengan tangan kirinya. Otaknya sudah tidak mengirimkan sinyal ke kedua kaki dan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak! Harusnya...aku yang minta maaf..." Tsugumi masih sesegukkan menangis.

"Ja...ngan nangis dong..." Daryl tersenyum lembut, namun tipis.

"Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu..."

"L-lihat...a-aku...baik...baik...sa...ja..."

Daryl merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali dan dia mulai sesak nafas. Sementara, teman-teman yang lain memberi mereka berdua privasi dan hanya menunggu sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Kau kenapa? Aku panggilkan dok—"

"Jangan...K-kau...di...sini sa...ja..."

"Tapi, Daryl!"

"A-aku...ti...dak apa...a-pa..."

Tsugumi memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aku...m-men...cintai...mu..._and...H-happy...Anni-v-versa...ry..._"

"_M-Me...too..._"

Daryl menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsugumi dengan lembut. Dan disaat itulah, Daryl memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir yang ia punya. Alat detektor menunjukkan satu garis lurus dengan bunyi 'BIIP' panjang.

Anak-anak yang lain melangkah masuk sambil diiringi isak tangis. Bahkan, Ayase yang menyimpan dendam atas _Endlave_-nya ikut menangis. Yahiro menepuk pundak Tsugumi.

"Setelah ini, kita kerumah Daryl. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan..." ucap Yahiro.

Dan disinilah mereka—Yahiro dan Tsugumi—didepan pintu kamar Daryl.

"Jangan terkejut ketika melihat kamarnya..."

**Cklek...**

Pintu terbuka dengan pelan. Tsugumi kaget melihat keadaan dinding kamar Daryl. Penuh dengan kertas _tag_.

"Inilah, alasan Daryl selalu pergi bersamaku. Dia selalu membeli kertas _tag _berwarna-warni. Dari sisi dinding dibelakang ranjangnya, itu adalah catatan yang berisi tentang kegiatannya sehari-hari."

Tsugumi sudah menampung air matanya, dia mulai membaca satu persatu kertas itu.

'_**Senin 11/6 ; Yeaah~ Aku berhasil jadian dengan Tsugumi! Aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia!'**_

'_**Kamis 20/6 ; ada anak baru dan dia menyebalkan sekali. berjalan dengan Tsugumi *marah*.'**_

'_**Minggu 8/7 ; sebentar lagi anniv satu bulan, aku akan membuat kejutaan dengan tag-tag ini~'**_

'_**Kamis 11/7 ; anniversary 1st month! \(o)/ Ku harap dia suka dengan karyaku!'**_

Tsugumi lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan melihat banyak sekali kertas _tag _berwarna kuning, ungu, dan _pink_ yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa sampai membentuk gambar dan tulisan-tulisan. Air mata Tsugumi lolos meluncur keluar_**.**_

_**Membahagiakanmu...adalah suatu kewajiban untukku...**_

"Maafkan aku..."

**{ OWARI }**

* * *

**PBA (POJOK BACOTAN AUTHOR) :**

**YO! DISINI JAM SETENGAH 3! DAN HARI INI HARUS NGELAP-NGELAP RUMAH! HAHAHA! MAAF KALAU FIC INI SANGAT ABAL! DAN SAYA ADALAH AUTHOR BARU DI FANDOM INI! JADI MOHON SEKALI BANTUANNYA!**

**AKHIR KATA, MIND TO REVIEW?**

↓**Please Review in This Box↓**


End file.
